


Eren's feelings for Mikasa

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reason for shipiing Eremika, Referenes to canon storylines and arcs, Thtas it theres no story really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the first tag says :)<br/>A short paragraph.<br/>Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's feelings for Mikasa

Eren does think he can do everything on his own, its canon that's why he pushes Mikasa away. But I think that's only pre Female Titan Arc, and as time went on, he really begins to remember how shit he's treated her and looks back on how she always looked out for him, and that he secretly liked the feeling of being looked after.   
It first hit him in the court room, where she had to confirm to everyone Eren nearly killed her. And then another memory came back; before Trost when he yelled at her and she looked so sad. A pang of guilt hit him like a wave.   
He was so disappointed that he had to be saved at the end, not just because he thought he was seen as useless even in his Titan Form, that he also was seen as weak to Mikasa, whose strength he's always envied.   
He didn't pull away when she grabbed his hand, he looked at her like 'what is she doing, why is she holding my hand' but not exactly pulling away. Eren is so preoccupied with his anger at the Titans and so traumatised that he doesn't understand or even know that he's beginning to fall in love.


End file.
